robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilton Hotels V5
Introduction Hilton Hotels is an all genre game on Roblox, in which you can book a stay or work. This game was created by Hilton Hotels TM and found by babymariobebe, beartikal. Features The fifth version of Hilton Hotels is a 8 story building with a total of 24 standard rooms and 6 suites. Guests stay here to get a room and enjoy themselves through public activities. Not only can you stay a visitor on this game, but you can also make this your workplace. Rooms and Suites The rooms in this game includes a television in which you watch movies (short films), relax in bed, use the bathroom with almost everything detailed, and more. The standard rooms may not be special (like the Suites) but it sure is worth a stay. Getting a standard room does not include anything besides a Roblox Account. The rooms and suites are handed out from a receptionist to a guest. They are not allowed to give a guest out of the suite lane a suite. That is against the rules on this game. In order to get a suite, the user must pay for the pass in order to get into the lane, this proves you are a suite user. Suites are the exclusive rooms of this game. They include everything a room includes, but usually bigger and more. Whether a suite seems better or not players are still at Hilton Hotels and both room and suite users can get to the same bar equally. Bar At Hilton Hotels you can choose whether you get a room before or after you get a refreshment from the bar. Some of these are handed by a staff member of the hotel. This usually includes, milkshake, chips, and nachos. No worries about trying to be independent, users get to get the food plates and fix your own cup of milk or water. Players can take their refreshments in their room/suite and enjoy it while watching television. There is a concern about being hungry, so guests can feel free to come back for more. The staff members will make sure you get the food you want. Staff As staff members at Hilton Hotels the main goal is to make the guests feel comfortable. There are Low Ranks which is a range from rank 1-7, Medium Ranks (MR), 8-10, and High Ranks (HR), 11-18. If you want to work here, just join the group and show up to the interviews to become a staff member, and to make it official go to training. Being a certain rank effects what and what you can not do, as for all High Ranks they have admin (none abusive). These ranks are used for different purposes, like Security (6). Security is used to hold off the scammers until at least an MR or HR comes. Hilton Hotels staff would not like to do what is done to scammers, but must in order to continue the rest of the guest's peace. Activities The amount of activities in Hilton Hotels are limited, but it certainly increases the visits of the hotel. Few of this activities include, the pool, the arcade(pass only), spa, and more. You surely can relax or workout in these activities. Category:All Category:CODES